parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Alpha - Part 5 - White Wolf Watches Kate
(Unbeknownst to Kate and Elvis, to male wolves are watching them swim away.) (One of them was a wolf, with dusty brown fur, and yellow eyes (his left eye is glowing). His name is Lyle.) (The other is a wolf with dusty brown fur, and yellow eyes (his right eye is glowing). His name is Link.) (Meanwhile, in a dark and shadowy cavern, a female wolf is watching Kate and Elvis swimming in her magic bubble while sitting in her conch shell-shaped tent. She is a beautiful, slender wolf with white fur, and Whitish/Blue eyes. Her name is White Wolf the Wolf Witch.) *White Wolf/Ursula: Yes! Hurry home, princess! We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration now, would we? Celebration, indeed! Oh, BAH! (she takes one of the frightened, shivering shrimp from her cocktail bowl) In my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. (eats it before she slides out of her tent) And now, look at me - wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Lyle! Link! (Lyle hits his head against the wall by accident, then rubs his head) I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. (cut to White Wolf. She is smiling evilly.) She may be the key to Winston's undoing! (Fade to black, except for her eyes before they fade as well.) (Fade to the palace throne room where Kate is being scolded by Winston and Verne.) *Winston/Triton: I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady. *Kate/Ariel: Daddy, I'm sorry; I just forgot. *Winston/Triton: As a result of your careless behavior,... *Verne/Sebastian: Careless and reckless behavior! *Winston/Triton: The entire celebration was... *Verne/Sebastian: Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! (swims up to Kate) This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom! (Finally, Elvis can't take it anymore, so he comes to Kate's rescue by jumping into the conversation.) *Elvis/Flounder: (angrily) But it wasn't her fault! (nervously) Uh, well, first, uh, Growl the Bear chased us. Yeah, yeah/ And we tried to... (Cut to Winston and Verne looking at each other. They don't seem too sure about what Elvis is saying.) *Elvis/Flounder: (from o.c.) But we couldn't. And she went... (Cut back to Elvis) *Elvis/Flounder: Grrrrrrrrr! And - and we were like, whoooaaaaaa! (sighs in relief) And then we were safe. But then the Goose came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and... *Winston/Triton: (upon hearing what Elvis said) Goose? (Elvis gasps and covers his beak before swimming behind Kate, who glares at him. Winston rises from his throne.) *Winston/Triton: What? Oh! You went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?! *Kate/Ariel: Nothing. Happened. *Winston/Triton: Oh, Kate! How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those NORMAL ANIMALS! *Kate/Ariel: (angrily and defiantly) Daddy, they're not barbarians! *Winston/Triton: They're dangerous. (taking Kate's chin in his paw) Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook? *Kate/Ariel: (pulling away) I'm 16 years old; I'm not a child anymore! *Winston/Triton: (pointing his finger at her) Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady! *Kate/Ariel: Well - *Winston/Triton: As long as you live under my ocean,... *Kate/Ariel: Well, - *Winston/Triton: You'll obey my rules! *Kate/Ariel: (sighs in disgust) But if you would just listen! *Winston/Triton: Not another word! And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again, is that clear?! (Kate is about to shout back at Winston, but her eyes begin to tear up, and she swims away, crying with Elvis following her.) (Winston sits back on his throne, feeling sorry for himself.) *Verne/Sebastian: Hmph! Teenagers. (scoffs) They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you. *Winston/Triton: Do you think... I was too hard on her? *Verne/Sebastian: Definitely not. Why, if Kate was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir - I'd keep her under tight control. *Winston/Triton: (getting the idea) You're absolutely right, Vern! *Verne/Sebastian: Of course. *Winston/Triton: Kate needs constant supervision. *Verne/Sebastian: Constant supervision. *Winston/Triton: Someone to watch over her, to keep her out of trouble. *Verne/Sebastian: All the time. *Winston/Triton: And you are just the Reptile to do it. (Cut to Vern walking down the corridor.) *Verne/Sebastian: How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong teenager. (Verne looks to his left and sees Kate and Elvis outside the courtyard. Kate and Elvis swim off, and Bugs swims off after them, noticing this.) *Verne/Sebastian: Hmm? What is that girl up to? (He swims after Kate and Elvis.) (Later, Verne had followed Kate to a blocked cave. He is a panting heavily and a yard from them. So, he hides behind a rock. Kate looks around to see if anyone is watching her. At that moment, Verne kneels down so that he won't be discovered.) (Kate moves the boulder that covered the entrance, and she and Elvis swim inside.) (Verne sees this and tries to swim after them, but when the rock closes on Verne' legs, he gets trapped and tries to break free. He grabs onto some kelp and attempts to pull himself out. He finally pulls himself out with a pop. Verne bumps into an hour glass and lands on the ground, rubbing his head.) *Verne/Sebastian: Huh? Category:The Little Mermaid Parts